


The Poem Which I Do Not Write

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>好吧，事情是这样的：史蒂夫有麻烦了。</p><p>他的麻烦就是那个将近6英尺，有着自信笑容，美妙肌肉和刺青的男人，他的麻烦开始于他的写生课教授宣布他们终于可以进入人体结构绘画的阶段，并向大家介绍，“这是詹姆斯，他将会是我们的第一位模特。”</p><p>那个男人站到了画室中间的讲台上，落落大方地脱掉了衣服，至始至终挂着迷人的微笑，然后史蒂夫想，哦，老天。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poem Which I Do Not Write

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the poem which I do not write](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759227) by [viverella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverella/pseuds/viverella). 



> A translation of The Poem Which I Do Not Write by viverella.
> 
> This is a translated work of viverella's The Poem Which I Do Not Write  
> Here is the origin link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1759227  
> Thank her very much for the beautiful fic, and generosity to share with Chinese stucky fans 233
> 
> 这是viverella的同名翻译  
> 原文链接见上，感谢她写出一篇这么美的文，也感谢她愿意授权予我翻译给中国的饭 2333

好吧，事情是这样的：史蒂夫有麻烦了。

他生命里头一次，这麻烦跟他只有5.4英尺高，骨瘦如柴没有关系，跟他回家爬个三层楼就头晕目眩没有关系（房租靠他在学校图书馆打工和帮其他同学做些杂工赚来的钱勉强刚够支付），跟他拿掉眼镜就几乎什么也看不见也没有关系。史蒂夫有一双巧手，从能记事起，他就能用手上的炭笔勾勒出各种美丽的线条和形状。在这个有着来自各个学系艺术生的画室里，这个才是最最重要的。在这里，史蒂夫虽然有一身的毛病，而且常常沉浸在自己的世界里不善社交，但他完全默默无闻。他就只是个手臂常常留着墨印，梳着规规矩矩的发型，一年到头不论什么季节总穿着法兰绒衬衫和同一双旧鞋子的普通艺术生而已。

他生命里头一次，史蒂夫觉得自己简直普通得无可救药。他怀着感恩的心情度过了在纽约大学的第一年学生生涯，非常愉快地沉浸并享受着自己的默默无闻和无人问津。到目前为止，中学时的那些糟糕事：无论是来自恶霸的欺侮，还是那些因为他的瘦小而遭致的冷言冷语都没有再找上他。他甚至在一年级的最后还小有了点名气：他的几幅画被策展人选中参加了年度学生画展。所有的这一切对史蒂夫来讲都值得鼓励。许多人都赞扬了史蒂夫画上那恰到好处的优美线条，没有人提到他在感冒时胸腔里呼呼作响的呼吸声。

这真好，他想，他在其他的事情上被注意到了，而不是因为他瘦弱的身体在每次弯腰时都会发出的剧烈咳嗽声之类的。这很好，史蒂夫不顾一切地希望能维持现状，他可以适应现在的生活，把注意力集中在创作上，而不是去提防着会有人在大堂里出其不意地朝他扔东西，只因为他们听说他是个同性恋（他当然不是同性恋，严格意义上来说，但是人们总倾向于相信他们想要相信的）。二年级开始了，他在新的班级安定了下来，调整了公寓里家具的摆放位置（他赚来的钱还是勉强刚够付房租），所有的事情好像跟以前并无两样。只除了在进入新学年的第三个星期，史蒂夫发现他有麻烦了。

他的麻烦就是那个将近6英尺，有着自信笑容，美妙肌肉和刺青的男人，他的麻烦开始于他的写生课教授宣布他们终于可以进入人体结构绘画的阶段，并向大家介绍，“这是詹姆斯，他将会是我们的第一位模特。”

那个男人站到了画室中间的讲台上，落落大方地脱掉了衣服，至始至终挂着迷人的微笑，然后史蒂夫想，哦，老天。

\---

不是说史蒂夫之前没有画过好看的人，也不是说他之前没有画过人体素描。从14岁开始的每个夏天，史蒂夫都会去上额外的美术课；人体素描对他来说一点也不陌生。但是这个男人，这个詹姆斯，不知怎么地，特别特别不一样。史蒂夫过去总为自己作画的认真态度而感到自豪，而现在，每当他的炭笔在纸上笨拙地画下一笔时，他就不禁在大脑里狠踢自己一下。他告诉自己，就算詹姆斯显然是他画过最有魅力的模特，这也没什么大不了的。因为人体就是人体，他只是来这里画画的，而不是来谈情说爱的，看在老天的份上。他告诉自己，就算詹姆斯不停地舔着嘴唇，以那种最令人分心的方式——舌尖钻出嘴巴，在唇上转一圈——也没什么大不了的。他告诉自己，他并没有盯着他消失在大腿内侧阴影的卷曲墨色看，他是以非常严谨的学术态度在进行观察好吧？这是人体绘画，如果不看着模特，那他肯定会出错的，这只是必要的观察，不是什么变态的窥视！

在史蒂夫尽力不去盯着他看的同时，詹姆斯一点也没帮忙。他趁着休息时间，悠闲地在画室里转悠，穿着破破烂烂的牛仔裤，光着脚四处走动着看大家的画。他靠得很近，跟漂亮女孩讲话，盯着漂亮男孩看的目光也过于炙热了，他还光明正大地大胆和教授调情。虽然身边有这么多人，但史蒂夫其实从没真正和什么人在一起过，他发现自己很长一段时间里什么也没干，就只是有点嫉妒。

然后，到了詹姆斯为他们当模特的第二个星期，他晃到了史蒂夫的画桌前，抽了一口气：“哦，老天，你画得可真棒。”

史蒂夫的大脑一片空白，想说“谢谢”之类的话，却发现自己的声音卡在喉咙里了。

詹姆斯转过脸去看他，满脸笑容，并没有被史蒂夫的沉默影响。史蒂夫可以看到他星光一样的蓝眼睛，棱角分明的眉毛，还有饱满有型的嘴唇，他右边的头发修剪过，还有个红星形状的刺青。

“你上几年级了？”

史蒂夫清了清嗓子，最后终于能用一种听上去相对正常稳定的声音回答他，“二年级。”

“真的假的？”詹姆斯听起来非常吃惊。他的肩膀上有几处纠结的伤疤，从肩膀一直蔓延到手臂，很密集，就好像是从他上臂那个红星的刺青蔓延出来似的。那刺青和他头发上的造型一个样。史蒂夫能做的就是不去盯着他看。“你得知道，你要比我当过模特的一些大四生画得还要棒。”

“哦，”史蒂夫很吃惊。他不确定自己期待听到詹姆斯说什么，但他可以确定，他完全没预料到他会这么说。过了一个心跳的时间，史蒂夫终于反应过来，干巴巴地加了一句，“谢谢。”

詹姆斯抿起嘴巴，看上去像是想说什么又没有直接讲出来。“你叫什么名字？”他问。他就是随便问问，史蒂夫知道也许他就是那么顺口一提，社交礼貌。但这话听上去那么令人遐想，那么值得期待，至于期待些什么，史蒂夫自己也说不清楚。

“史蒂夫，”史蒂夫最后这么说，希望声音里的紧张就只有他自己听得到。

“很高兴认识你，史蒂夫。”詹姆斯说，他几近喃喃，声音慵懒舒缓，像在反复品尝般念着史蒂夫的名字。史蒂夫的大部分脑子都放在感受詹姆斯的声音带给他的那种颤栗感觉上，而剩下的那部分则在胡思乱想着，是不是詹姆斯对谁说话都是这个样子的？史蒂夫想着像詹姆斯这样生活是什么感觉？对什么事都这么肆意，坦然？他就这么想想，心里清楚地明白这种世界永远和他没关系。

教授拍了下手，让大家集中注意力去画下一种姿势。当史蒂夫再次抬起头时，詹姆斯已经又站回到画室中间，脱掉了衣服，把自己的身体扭成一个有趣的曲线，让大家继续画。史蒂夫花了一段长得令他尴尬的时间才让自己的注意力重新集中起来，重新想起来他还有正事要干。

\---

萨姆跟史蒂夫住在一起已经有一年了，他几乎算是史蒂夫认识的人里感觉最敏锐的一个。没过多久他就发现了史蒂夫的心不在焉。当然他在一开始的几个星期里什么也没说。萨姆是个好人，很能体谅别人，也知道史蒂夫有时候会因为一些愚蠢的事情钻牛角尖。但是史蒂夫还是不得不注意到他装作不经意瞥来的眼神，在每次他结束人体绘画课程回公寓的时候。

“你想谈谈吗？”有天晚上，萨姆挑起了这个话题，透过支在膝盖上的课本看向史蒂夫。他第二天有个考试，现在身边堆满了卡片，上面都是他工工整整的字迹，全大写拼出的“血清素”，“文化相对主义”和“分裂性情绪失调症”之类的词。

史蒂夫皱起了眉头，没去看萨姆，只是转身去盯着自己的电脑，假装在看他西方艺术史课程的几篇文章，嘟囔着“没什么好谈的。”

萨姆哼了一声，“是没什么好谈的，”他说，“你就只不过在过去的几个星期二和星期四晚上闷闷不乐地在公寓里转悠而已。别以为我不知道你的课程表，罗杰斯。怎么了？美术课上发生什么事了？你的教授不喜欢你还是怎么了？”

史蒂夫不禁笑了起来，冲着萨姆摇了摇头，两个人都知道他最后一句话是在开玩笑。史蒂夫一向是模范学生，谦逊有礼，认真严谨，他知道自己在学业上表现得不错。他的麻烦从来跟大人无关，就只是同龄人。

“没什么，”史蒂夫还是这么说，尽量不在这句话里表现出说服自己的语气。

“嗯哼，”萨姆板着脸，显然一个字也不相信。“好吧，等你因为不小心爱上了一个几乎没讲过话的人而耽误了学业的时候，可别向我哭诉。”

史蒂夫差点就被呛到了，虽然他既没喝水也没在吃东西，说真的，萨姆到底是怎么做到的？他甚至都不需要过问史蒂夫的社交生活（也不是说史蒂夫在这方面有什么好说的），因为他都知道得一清二楚，就好像他可以在史蒂夫微微驼起的肩膀，还是说他的额头曲线上看出来似的。都过了这么久了，史蒂夫真不应该表现得这么大惊小怪，但每次萨姆这么做的时候，他还总是在想，这简直不合常理，萨姆关于心理学系的人都能通灵的玩笑，其实多多少少是真的吧？

萨姆被史蒂夫的反应逗笑了，后者放下他的眉毛，试图把自己的表情变成一个瞪视，但是对着萨姆这张绝对乐不可支的脸怒目相对简直太难了。

“闭嘴吧，萨姆。”

\---

事实证明，史蒂夫的学业并没有因此而耽误。正相反，他的画作更胜以往，多了一种以往掌握不了的深度和对比感。但在大多数时间里，史蒂夫都不记得自己是怎么下笔的，他就只是漫不经心地对着模特，然后等他反应过来，画纸就已经被填满了大半。有时候，当他为了消磨课间时间而在纸上随意涂鸦的时候，他会发现纸上出现了詹姆斯的膝盖曲线，或是他穿着牛仔裤在画室转悠时嘴角带着的笑容。这些史蒂夫几乎都没放脑子的涂鸦素描，竟要比他认真花无数个小时完成的作品要好。他不知道这是怎么开始的，也不知道要怎么结束它。

当然，史蒂夫的教授注意到了他的变化，她冲着他微笑，温柔地按着他的后背告诉他，自己是多么享受看到史蒂夫慢慢成长为一个有个性的艺术家，不管这意味着什么。史蒂夫几乎要对教授的夸奖感到愧疚了，因为很多时候他都觉得是不是自己的手有了自我意识，而他只不过在一边看着这一切而已？史蒂夫一直相信只有通过认真努力才配获得夸赞，他不知道这种情况算不算，因为，没错，他现在确实画得比以前更勤快了，但是他基本上不知道自己到底是怎么下笔的。他差点就要张口对教授坦白了，但是他又要说什么呢？告诉她自己真的不知道为什么会有这么大进步？告诉她这也许根本算不上是进步，最多是算个暂时现象，而且还是因为一个他只讲过一次话的男人带来的暂时现象？史蒂夫的画仍旧拥有不知来自何处的灵感，这使得他每天回家都愈发地闷闷不乐了。虽然史蒂夫是个很有创造力的人，但他还是喜欢，也需要身边的事都能符合常理，最起码都能有个什么逻辑可循。而这事，一点也不符合常理，一点也不。

\---

学期过了一半的时候，史蒂夫被邀请去一个学校资助的小型展览参展。他递交了几幅自己的作品，其中一副被选中了，所以他也理所当然地在开展的时候特意转去看。这确实是个很小的展览，只有几个房间的展厅，展出的也都是精心挑选出来的学生和教职工的作品。史蒂夫找到了自己的那副炭笔画，画里的詹姆斯弯曲着膝盖，腰弯在膝盖上方，手里攥着一个小球。他的这副画的一边是一副美丽空灵的巨大抽象风景油画，有一种史蒂夫说不上来的心碎之感；另一边是一个精致的雕塑，那上面的雕出的干花如此地细致动人，就好像如果你用力呼吸一下，那些花瓣就都会破碎凋落一般。史蒂夫几乎要怀疑他的画是不是不应该放在这里？放在这两幅不可思议，鬼斧神工的作品之间？但是一位高年级的美术老师走过来轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀，夸赞了他捕捉人物生动和灵气的技巧，称赞他的画震撼极了。史蒂夫因为这话心中冒出了自豪的泡泡，很快取代了刚才心里的那一点别扭。 

过了三四十分钟，史蒂夫想着也许他差不多可以离开了（他已经享用了一杯酒，和几个同院的艺术生聊了会儿天，和一位他很尊敬的教授交换了一些看法），就在他转身准备向出口走去的时候，他看到了詹姆斯。他竟然也在这，他的头发扎了上去，绑成了一撮马尾，两只手插在口袋里，正很认真地盯着其中的一幅作品看着。等他发现詹姆斯看的正是他的那幅画时，他差点就被自己绊倒了。史蒂夫小小地惊慌了一下，有些傻气地害怕詹姆斯会不会在这一片白灰黑的色块和阴影中发现自己对他的那些奇怪情感？

詹姆斯脸上还是那种全神贯注的表情，史蒂夫甚至觉得自己在他那张认真盯着画的脸上看到了类似赞美和钦佩的神情。他试着让自己冷静下来，但也只是成功了那么一点点。想着要不要上去打个招呼，不知道这是不是合适的社交礼仪？显然如果你碰到暗恋的人正在看一副以他为主角的画，而这画的作者恰巧是你，你之所以画他，只是因为你喜欢他合着手掌攥着个什么东西的样子，也许是应该上去打个招呼？但是正当他想去付诸行动，想着也许詹姆斯会认得他，尽管他们也就只讲过一次话的时候，一个娇小的女孩出现了，把他的这个念头压了回去。她有着一头热情的红头发，一举一动都有种难以言喻的优雅姿态，她上去圈上了詹姆斯的手臂，踮起脚尖凑到他的耳边低声说着悄悄话。詹姆斯因为她的话大笑起来，眼睛变得柔和而充满感情。就在那一瞬间，史蒂夫突然觉得眼前的一切都太私人了，他趁詹姆斯还没有发现他的时候匆匆忙忙地离开了展厅。

从画廊回公寓的路上，史蒂夫感到浑身发冷。现在已经是深秋了，他身上裹着的好几层衣服都抵挡不了空气里的寒意。他觉得自己简直蠢透了，一边又莫名其妙地觉得愤怒。詹姆斯当然已经有女朋友了，史蒂夫过去竟然从没想过詹姆斯已经名草有主的这种可能性。而显然他肯定是有女朋友的，就凭他那无与伦比的魅力，他脸上大大的笑容，和他那因侧拨在左边的头发而显得更加有棱角的下巴和精致的面部曲线，他都应该有女朋友。史蒂夫生着自己的气，他气自己竟然没有早一点意识到这点，气自己竟然放任自己陷得这么深，在一个也许根本不知道自己名字的人身上放了这么多感情。

萨姆注意到了史蒂夫甩鞋子时比平常更用力的力道，但他什么也没问，就只是默默泡了一杯茶给他。史蒂夫坐在沙发上，直愣愣地看着前方，皱着眉头，试着让自己摆脱那种背叛感，因为他压根就没什么立场这么想。也不是说事情会有什么不同，因为其实什么也没有变。也许就这样了，这没什么。

“男孩子都太蠢了。”史蒂夫喝了一口茶，嘟囔着说。

萨姆轻轻地笑了，拍了拍史蒂夫的膝盖，“我知道。”

\---

下一个星期二，史蒂夫坐在人体绘画课的教室里，尽力让自己面无表情地等着其他同学，当然也包括詹姆斯，来教室。他这一整个周末都沉浸在觉得自己如此愚蠢的情绪里自怨自怜着。他竟然为了根本不存在的东西深陷了这么久，但是他现在已经好了，他告诉自己，他已经放下了。因为这真的很愚蠢，这种不符合常理的奢望只是因为他盯着他看的时间太长了而已，詹姆斯肯定知道的。他知道这很蠢，他不会再继续奢望了，他不会了，真的。

其他同学陆陆续续走进了教室，三三两两地小声说着话，在各自的位置上坐定，拿出各种各样的炭笔，橡皮，和大张精细洁白的绘画纸。教授在上课前几分钟走了进来，调整了一下灯光，拉了张椅子放好位置，又拿了毛毯之类的其他道具。接着，一个女孩子走了进来，径直向房间中央走去。这个金发女孩看上去很可爱，和詹姆斯截然不同，她开始脱衣服准备摆姿势了。

“好了，大家，这是莎伦。”教授这么说，按亮了灯光，挪动着灯试图找一个好的角度，“她是我们的新模特，我们接下来要学习一下绘画女性形体。”

而史蒂夫的脑子里只有，不，不对，这完全不对。这种想法其实很可笑，因为他们当然会有新模特，画新模特也完全没有什么问题。詹姆斯当然不会一直给他们当模特，史蒂夫本来还想着他会继续当这个班的模特，至少再当几个星期，这样的想法实在太愚蠢了。他告诉自己，这没什么，这很好，因为他又没有很疯狂地迷恋着詹姆斯之类的，要是这样就太荒唐，太奇怪了。谁来当模特又不重要，而且这个新的女孩子很可爱，画多了詹姆斯突出的曲线和不那么凹凸的身体，换成莎伦应该很有意思。

只除了在课上了一半，史蒂夫低头检查作品的时候，为它的生硬和做作而感到刺痛；只除了这幅画是史蒂夫从高中一年级以来画得最烂的一副；只除了教授课后把史蒂夫叫到一边关心地问他是不是出了什么事，因为他们都知道他可以做得比这更好。

结束了这一整天的课程，史蒂夫随便把他的东西划拉进包里，开始往公寓走去。在他缩着肩膀抵御强风的时候，他在心里想着，好吧，也许他还是放不下。

\---

剩下的学期就这么平平淡淡地过去了，史蒂夫再也找不回詹姆斯给他们当模特的那几个星期里爆发出的灵感了。他从没有像现在这样全身心地投入到艺术和学业中去，因而也异常出色地完成了他的课程。埋首在一堆期末项目，论文和考试中，史蒂夫几乎没有空闲时间去想除了学业以外的其他事情了。但是寒假来了，史蒂夫没别的地方可去。自从母亲在他十六岁那年过世后，这个他和萨姆合租的公寓对他来说，几乎就是近似于家的存在了。史蒂夫的同学朋友好像都准备离校，或是回家去陪陪家人，或是准备外出度假，反正就是一些史蒂夫没办法在假期做的事。

萨姆也打算回家去过圣诞和新年，他会在一月份的第一个星期回校。史蒂夫真切地感到有点孤单了，但也不是说他对这种感觉很陌生，当他和萨姆一起坐在那家他最喜欢的咖啡馆后面他最喜欢的座位上时，他这么想着。萨姆正在小口地喝着黑咖啡，手里拿着一本书看着，而史蒂夫则在画画。他喝了太多的咖啡，现在正对着手里的素描本皱着眉头，想鞭策自己把灵感的火花再次召唤回来。过了好一会儿，当萨姆偶尔从书上抬起头看向史蒂夫的时候，刚好看到后者脸上的表情，他的眉头愤怒地紧皱着，全神贯注地盯着眼前的本子，萨姆不禁笑了起来。

“你看起来就好像是被谁侮辱了一样，”萨姆轻快地做了评论，放下了手里的书，伸直手臂去拿他的茶，“你的素描本这次又做了什么冒犯你的事了？”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼。“你别动，”他说，试着继续勾画萨姆肩部的线条。

“是关于那个人吗？”萨姆还是那么一如既往地观察入微，“你知道的，自从你几个月前从那个展览回来后就一直很不对劲。”

“我叫你别动，”史蒂夫又重复了一遍，还是没从他的素描本上抬起头。过了那么一会儿，他又加了一句，“而且我告诉过你，我不想谈这个。”

萨姆响亮地笑了一声，逗着他玩，“是啊，因为你完全没有受到困扰，对吧？”他的表情柔和了下去，“你知道你可以随时来找我谈任何事的，史蒂夫，我是你的朋友。”

史蒂夫叹了一口气，向后靠在椅背上，把铅笔放在了面前的桌子上，把素描本也推到了桌子上，很显然，他今天不会再有什么进展了。

“谢谢。”史蒂夫的声音比他想要表现出来的还要紧绷，“但是我现在不需要你用那套心理学来分析我，行吗？没有什么好说的。”

萨姆笑了起来，举起手做了个投降的手势，“好的，好的，”他知道当史蒂夫摆出这副架势的时候，最好还是不要跟他争论了，他比谁都明白，如果史蒂夫愿意，他可以固执得让人想揍他一顿。

史蒂夫伸手去拿咖啡，感受陶瓷杯子握在手里的温暖。“你什么时候走？”萨姆的飞机就在明天，出于某种原因，史蒂夫觉得如果他知道得越多，那种被抛下的感觉就会越少。

萨姆做了个鬼脸，“九点，”他的语气充满着嫌弃之情，“早上九点。”

史蒂夫对萨姆的嫌恶报以一笑，萨姆是他认识的人里面最爱睡懒觉的。

咖啡馆门上的铃铛响了一声，对着大门坐的史蒂夫几乎是马上就分了心。他实在是太惊讶了，忍不住又看了一眼，因为这不可能，对吧？但是事实就摆在眼前，詹姆斯走进了咖啡馆，脸颊被冷风吹得通红。史蒂夫得时刻提醒自己不要盯着他看。他脸上带着微笑，虽然头发被外面的风吹得乱七八糟，但看起来还是棒极了，真的很棒。萨姆扬起眉看着史蒂夫，顺着他的视线看了过去。他的眼睛在看到詹姆斯之后惊讶地瞪大了，又贼兮兮地笑着凑向史蒂夫。

“就是他是吗？”萨姆的眼睛里闪着亮光，整个人都变得兴奋得不得了，不停地盯着詹姆斯看，后者正在柜台点咖啡。史蒂夫能感觉到自己的脸在发烫。

“没错。”他小声回萨姆，就好像詹姆斯可以在咖啡馆的一片嘈杂人声中听到他的回答似的。史蒂夫在椅子上挪来挪去，突然觉得非常不自在。“别再看他了，他会注意到你的。”

萨姆凑得更近了，“去打声招呼。”他鼓励他。

史蒂夫眨了眨眼，“什么——不，”他压着气音，“那会很奇怪，他也许根本就不认得我。”

萨姆冲史蒂夫翻了个白眼，重新靠回自己的座位上，盯着后者看了一会儿，那神情就好像正在心里起劲地嘲笑着史蒂夫一样。

“好吧，”他最后慢吞吞地说，脸上挂着微笑，“也许就是因为他完全不记得你，现在才朝我们这边走来的，对吧？”

史蒂夫被咖啡呛到了，“我——你——什么？”他结结巴巴地说着朝左边看去。詹姆斯正径直朝他们走来。史蒂夫咳嗽了一声，“我要怎么做？应该说点什么？”

萨姆大笑起来，“做你自己就好了，兄弟。”他半是认真半是戏谑，“没必要那么做作。”

史蒂夫瞪了他一眼，干巴巴地说：“谢了，你真是帮了我大忙，萨姆。”

他大概还有三秒钟的时间做个深呼吸，在詹姆斯走到他们这桌之前镇定一下自己紧张的神经。詹姆斯笑起来有冬天和香烟的味道，他手里还拿着一杯外带的咖啡。史蒂夫不自在地扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，在心里暗暗后悔为什么刚才从外面进来后没有好好梳理一下头发。

看到史蒂夫抬起头看他了，詹姆斯开口向他打招呼，语气里带着些不同寻常的熟稔，考虑到他们总共也就讲过那么一次话，“嘿，你是史蒂夫对吧？很高兴又见到你了。”史蒂夫花了一秒钟那么长的时间准备接话，但是他突然觉得嗓子很干，然后詹姆斯突然又补充了一句，就好像史蒂夫真的会对他没印象一样，“我在你的人体素描课上当过模特。”

“哦，”史蒂夫说，装的像他刚刚想起来一样，“对了，是的，你是詹姆斯对吧？”

史蒂夫希望他这话听上去确实带着些困惑，而不会被听出那种怕哪天偶遇詹姆斯而在脑海里演练过几千几万遍的做作。

詹姆斯笑起来，让史蒂夫脆弱的心脏几乎在胸腔里停跳了一拍，那温暖的笑声让他的眼睛周围都浮起了一圈笑纹。史蒂夫怀疑自己马上就要呼吸不上来，他担心他的哮喘就要发作了。

“只有我妈才叫我詹姆斯，”他笑着说，就好像在跟史蒂夫分享什么私密的玩笑，“大家都叫我巴基。”

史蒂夫强迫自己缓慢地，平稳地吸了一口气，因为詹姆斯———哦，是巴基，低沉的声音让史蒂夫感觉脊柱蹿过一阵战栗之感。

“这真是个有趣的名字。”史蒂夫对自己平稳的声音感到非常自豪。

巴基咧开嘴，“哈，好吧，这就是有两个历史发烧友当爸妈的下场。他们觉得以一个历史上最没名气的总统来命名我非常好玩。”史蒂夫的困惑肯定都写在脸上了，因为巴基很快就好心地补充了一句，“我的名字是詹姆斯·布坎南。”

“哦，”史蒂夫还在消化着巴基告诉他的新信息，大脑有些晕乎乎的，巴基就这么轻松自在地跟他闲聊着，就好像他们认识了有几世纪那么长。

正当史蒂夫绞尽脑汁想找些什么话题继续跟巴基聊天的时候，他突然想到萨姆还坐在他对面呢。他扭头看去，正看到萨姆满脸笑容地看着他，就好像后者是他今天唯一的乐子。史蒂夫在桌子底下踢了萨姆一脚，想把“表现得正常点你这个混蛋，他对我很重要”这个意思传达给他。

“哦，这是我的朋友萨姆，顺便说一下。”史蒂夫本意是想以一种轻松愉快的语气讲出这话的，但实际情况好像有些截然相反。人们平常到底都是怎么聊天的？！他们到底是怎么在结识新朋友的时候给他们留下印象，让他们注意到自己的？！怎么样才能有足够多的时间好继续培养感情？！

“哦，嘿，你好，”巴基打了声招呼，没有被史蒂夫的窘迫困扰到，也许他压根就没注意到。

他们两个人握了手，然后萨姆开始询问巴基的学业情况（原来巴基学的是社会专业，不知怎么地，史蒂夫没办法再想象巴基学其他专业的情景），两个人因为各自专业的社会科学内容而有了共同话题，聊得起劲。史蒂夫在一边想着，好吧，好吧，好吧。也许事情没那么糟。也许今天很不错。

然后，当然了，史蒂夫从来就没什么好运气。那个他曾经在画廊看到的红发女孩出现在了巴基身边，缠上他的手臂，也让史蒂夫想起了那些他不会拥有的东西。

“电影要开始了却，”她的声音轻柔无害，但史蒂夫总觉得他在她的语气里听出了那么点尖锐。

“哦！”巴基发出一声惊呼，就好像他完全把这事忘得一干二净了。他几乎是有些歉意地对着史蒂夫笑了笑，就好像他们两个人原本有什么安排一样，就好像他对自己必须得走感觉很遗憾一样，“很高兴又见到你了。”

“我也是，”史蒂夫几不可闻地回他，之前那番对话给予他的信心现在正随着那女孩挽着他手臂的画面慢慢离开了他。巴基迅速对史蒂夫笑了一下，说他也很高兴认识萨姆，然后就和那个红头发离开了。他们把围巾在身上裹得更紧，身体也凑得更近，做好了去迎接外面凛冽寒风的准备。

“顺便说一声，”在出门前，巴基扭过头从肩膀上方对史蒂夫说，脸上的表情十分真挚，真挚到对他来说甚至显得有些过分安静，“我一直想跟你说，我看过你几个月前在展览上的那幅画了。它真的很棒。”

然后那个红头发女孩就用力拉了下他的胳膊，咖啡馆门上的铃铛又响了，他们出了门，匆匆忙忙地走进了雪地，向他们要去的地方奔去，史蒂夫听不到他们的声音了。他没来得及，那句“谢谢”就这么停在了他的嘴边。他叹了口气，重新倒回椅子上，对着眼前已经变得温热的咖啡皱起了眉头。

萨姆再次对史蒂夫扬起了眉毛。

“你现在这么愁眉苦脸是因为你觉得那是他女朋友吗？”他这么问。真的吗，萨姆，真的要选这么个时候来展示你的通灵本领吗！“因为她显然不是。”

“你又不知道，”史蒂夫嘟囔着，无精打采地玩着咖啡杯的把手。

“史蒂夫，”萨姆又开始用他的那种口气讲话了，就好像史蒂夫的苦恼都是在没事找事，“你看不出他多想继续待着跟你讲话吗？他喜欢你。”

“他几乎不认识我，”史蒂夫弱弱地反驳着，两个人都知道史蒂夫对巴基也几乎一无所知，但他还是陷进去了。

就嘴硬吧，萨姆翻了个白眼，“你说了算。”

史蒂夫皱起眉头，“随你的便，以后不要再提这事了，行吗？”

萨姆用响亮的笑声给出了他的答案。

\---

寒假过得比史蒂夫想像得要快，又要慢。他的大部分假期，好吧，都花在了那间他喜欢的咖啡馆里，一边说服自己不是在等巴基会凑巧从门外走进来。他坐在那里，画着咖啡馆角落里喁喁私语的情侣，包得严严实实抵抗严寒的人，雪花落在屋檐上的样子，假装自己是在进行素描练习，而且还颇有成效；假装没有觉得自己笔下的每根线条都依旧矫揉造作，阴暗变化看起来也没有很奇怪。

史蒂夫也会外出去买下个学期需要的课本。他有一天甚至还重新布置了房间里的家具，就像他每次焦虑不安，心神不宁时会做的那样。这花了他一整天，因为他差不多每半个小时就得休息一下，免得体力劳动让哮喘再次发作。他去各种各样的商店随意地买东西，脑子都不过一下。即使他知道自己根本就负担不起这些一时的心血来潮，但最后还是会捧着满满一袋红色，尖尖的，他以前从来没吃过的什么水果蔬菜，或是一大包他根本不知道要怎么用的调料回家。

当萨姆结束假期回到纽约的时候，他对着完全变了样的公寓吹了声口哨。

“我的天啊，史蒂夫，”他非常熟悉史蒂夫奇怪的习惯，也明白现在又是因为什么，“你的心情真的很糟糕，对吧？”

史蒂夫透过刚刚寄到的一堆课本瞪了萨姆一眼，眼神里一点温度都没有，“我不想谈。”

\---

新学期到了，所有那些困扰史蒂夫的事都不得不让道了。他得去适应新的班级和新的教授，还有新的项目要完成。另外，史蒂夫还上了一门高级美术班，这门课程占用了他比预期还要多的时间，所以他还得根据课表调整在图书馆打工的工作表。他实在太忙了，有太多的事要做，这让他就要忘记，就那么一点点，去想巴基了。

基于以上种种原因，不知道怎么地，史蒂夫一抬头就发现已经到了三月份。天气还是带着凉意，冬天的寒意还未完全散去。为了不被冻成冰块，史蒂夫每天还是要穿着好几层衣服去上课。但早春还是悄悄地透了点信，白天越来越长，大自然里新生命的迹象随处可见。三月份的第一个星期五，史蒂夫交上了自己美术实践课的一篇超级长的批判性学习论文。回家的路上，他都觉得自己是像刚从昏迷中醒来似的：上个星期的大多数时间他都花在了房间和图书馆里，几乎不记得自己和班级同学之外的人讲过话。

“嘿，”萨姆在史蒂夫走进公寓的时候向他打了声招呼，看着他开始脱掉身上一层一层的衣服，“今天晚上有什么安排吗？”

史蒂夫踢掉鞋子，叹了口气，“睡觉。”他说着打了个哈欠。眼睛酸痛得感觉马上就要烧起来了，他实在太累了。

“错，”萨姆脸上大大的笑容就算遭到了史蒂夫的白眼也没有消失，“快去睡一下。我们晚上要出去。”

史蒂夫皱了皱眉，拿掉眼镜，嘟囔着把自己扔在了床上的空位，另一边则堆满了乱七八糟的衣服，书本和散乱的纸张。他觉得自己好几个星期都没睡过觉了，他知道再过几个小时，萨姆就要进来把他叫醒，给他随便塞点东西吃，然后把他拉去参加个他不知从哪里听来的party。史蒂夫知道自己不常出门，而萨姆的安排通常都很有趣，但是他现在实在太累了，叫他一觉睡五年都可以。

所以呢，几个小时以后，史蒂夫和萨姆一起坐在了出租车上，要去一个萨姆从某个人那里听来的什么party。史蒂夫觉还没有补够，浑身都酸痛着不舒服。但萨姆向他保证这一趟绝对会“物有所值”，会很好玩。史蒂夫也许的确需要放松放松了，鉴于他这个月也实在没怎么出过门，反正他听萨姆讲这话时也就笑了笑，整个车程都把额头抵在车窗上，闭目养神着。过了几分钟，他们到达了目的地，萨姆碰了碰他，给司机付了车钱，把他拉下了车，来到一幢很普通的公寓楼前。等他们爬了四层楼，终于来到了那扇传出各种音乐声的门前时，史蒂夫已经喘得上气不接下气了，以致于他忘了去问萨姆这是谁的party。不过这已经不重要了，因为萨姆已经去敲门了。过了一小会儿，门开了，史蒂夫僵在原地，站在门后的是那个史蒂夫一直看到和巴基在一起的红头发女孩。

“萨姆！”女孩叫道，身体前倾，用一只手臂抱了抱他，在他的脸上轻轻印下一吻，然后收回身子，简直是眉开眼笑地说，“你果然来了。”

萨姆大笑着耸了耸肩，“还是决定给自己一个晚上放松放松。”他的声音轻快俏皮，指了指史蒂夫，“这是史蒂夫，顺便介绍下，我的室友。”

女孩绿色的眼睛转向了史蒂夫，后者突然觉得自己像是被放在了显微镜下检视着。她的眼神还是有那么点锐利，带着探究的味道。“哦。”她发出一个单音，在那一瞬间，史蒂夫有些担心女孩会不会变得充满敌意。但是下一秒，她就笑了起来，面部一下子因为这个笑容变得温暖而舒展。“嘿，我记得了。你那时候在那个咖啡馆，对吧？”她语速很快，一句废话也不说，也没等史蒂夫回答，“我叫娜塔莎，我住在这儿。”

史蒂夫笑了，跟她握了握手，她的手意外地坚定。娜塔莎把他们两个人都让了进来。史蒂夫看到整间公寓都挤满了人，他们笑着，叫着，想要盖过巨大的背景音乐。

“喝的在厨房里，”娜塔莎指了一下方向，“我猜他们在饭厅玩啤酒乒乓呢。你们随意，就当自己家。”

“你们两个怎么——？”史蒂夫很好奇，听他们两个讲话的口气，他们两个还挺熟的，史蒂夫可没预料到这个，他都不知道他们有什么交集。

娜塔莎咧开一个笑容，“我这学期上了一门心理课，萨姆刚好也在那个班，他很好心地帮我一起复习了上个星期的考试。”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼，“哦。”

娜塔莎笑了起来，带着他们往公寓里面走去。她红色的卷发随着她在那些史蒂夫不认识的人群间扭动穿梭的动作而在脑后跳动着。最后，她伸直手臂朝前方招了招手。

“巴基！”她叫道，史蒂夫的心脏要停止跳动了。

当然了，他这么对自己说，巴基当然在这里。当他看到娜塔莎来开门的时候他就应该知道巴基在这儿，他那时候就应该转过身飞速离开。但是现在已经太迟了，现在巴基已经听到娜塔莎的声音了，他跟之前在和他讲话的人说了些什么，就朝他们这边走来，脸上挂着大大的笑容。史蒂夫在他过来之前大概还有两秒钟的时间回想起来应该要怎么呼吸，然后就听到娜塔莎说，“你们认识我室友的。”然后巴基就站在史蒂夫身边跟他们打招呼了。

“史蒂夫！”他空出那只没有拿酒的手拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，压了压他瘦弱的身躯，朝萨姆咧开一个笑容，“萨姆！真高兴你们两个来了。”

巴基的手放在史蒂夫的肩膀上没有动，史蒂夫突然觉得全身都暖和极了。他很高兴听到萨姆回应了，因为他现在不清楚自己的声音跑到哪里去了。

“谢谢你邀请我们，”萨姆轻快地说，比史蒂夫好多了，他至少知道要说什么，“还有，生日快乐！”

巴基笑了，“谢谢！”他说着抬起手上的杯子凑到嘴边喝了一口，朝他们身边的空间示意了一下，“你们随便玩，别拘束。娜塔准备了好久，说是我最后一个在大学的生日啦什么的，所以你们最好好好玩，别让她失望。”

史蒂夫还沉浸在这是巴基的生日party，而萨姆竟然之前什么也没说（史蒂夫想着如果不是巴基表现得这么热情，他都要觉得自己被突袭了）的情绪中，没有发现萨姆已经跟着娜塔莎去拿喝的了，路上还跟几个自己不知道而他显然认识的人打了几个招呼。史蒂夫没搞明白这意味着什么，直到过了一会儿后巴基把他唤了回来，

“我去帮你拿杯喝的？”

“哦，好的，当然。”史蒂夫终于挤出这么几个词，跟着巴基去了厨房，他不太清楚这一切是怎么发生的，也不太清楚这一切是不是计划好的。

巴基在杯子里放了很多朗姆，又加了一些看起来像是果汁的东西，递给了他。他拿起自己的酒，示意史蒂夫跟着他出去。萨姆已经在饭桌上玩起啤酒乒乓球了，大笑着和桌上的其他一群人说笑着，史蒂夫大概知道他们是几个社会学系的，一些心理学系的，好像还有一个人类学系的学生。他尝了一口巴基调给他的酒，那尝起来有点甜，有点柑橘的味道，酒滑到史蒂夫的胃让他整个人都暖了起来。他在想着这个party和他以前去过的那些有多么不同，这些社会学系的学生们都很吵闹，向对方大叫大笑着，太多热情，太多其他的东西了。史蒂夫突然很庆幸他站在这儿，在屋子的角落里，和巴基一起，而不是在屋子中间。

“我很抱歉，额，我之前不知道今天是你生日。”史蒂夫在他们沉默了一会儿之后这么说，他觉得自己得说些什么，而这是他能想到的算是最适宜的话了。

巴基笑着摇了摇手，“别在意。这真的不过是娜塔想出来的借口罢了，她就是想叫一堆人到家里来，制造一堆噪音。”他靠得离史蒂夫更近了点，几乎是不怀好意地低声说道，“而且，有一个男孩，我记得他是叫克林特还是什么的，娜塔对他有点意思。我猜她只是需要一个借口邀请他来。”

史蒂夫对此惊讶地笑了笑，尽力让自己的笑声不那么恐怖，一直以来那种难受的压力终于离开了他的胸腔。虽然他一直暗暗希望萨姆关于“娜塔莎绝对不是巴基女朋友”的论断是对的，他也知道一直以来这只是一种奢望，就只能在他自己脑袋里想想而已的奢望。但是现在真相大白了，他现在知道得明明白白事情的真相。巴基靠得离他那么近，他明亮的蓝眼睛就这么看着他，史蒂夫感受到自己的脉搏在皮肤下不规律地跳动着，他不得不无望地希冀他那狂热的兴奋没有显露出来。

“嘿，”巴基冲他坏坏地笑着，带着些要做恶作剧的神情。史蒂夫有那么一瞬间忘了他的肺要怎么运转。“想看点好玩的东西吗？”

“好啊。”史蒂夫回答，随即痛恨起他的声音听上去是那么地气喘吁吁。

巴基脸上的笑容扩大了，“来吧。”他点头示意史蒂夫跟他走。

他钻回了厨房，随手拿了一瓶差不多全满的苏格兰酒，又转回了卧室，打开了窗户，踏出去上了防火梯，伸出一只手递给史蒂夫，但是史蒂夫犹豫了。

“相信我。”巴基这么说，尽管史蒂夫没有理由，尽管据他所知这也许会是个可怕的错误，他发现自己还是想去这么做。

他跟着巴基爬上了防火梯，一边小心不要洒掉自己的酒。他们爬了两层楼来到了屋顶，一到屋顶，他就开始不住地喘气，大口呼吸着想得到更多的空气。他之前本来就很累了，尽管才喝了半杯酒，但那酒很烈，而史蒂夫又很瘦弱，因而已经足够让他的动作变得迟缓了。巴基听到史蒂夫上气不接下气的呼吸声，猛地转过头，脸上兴奋的表情一下子变成了担忧，有些担心地按了按史蒂夫的肩膀。

“嘿，”他突然变得离史蒂夫很近，即使隔了三层衣服，他的手放在史蒂夫的肩膀上还是显得那么温暖，“嘿，你还好吧？”

史蒂夫点点头，试着把注意力集中在他的呼吸上，“没事，我只是——哮喘——只是——需要一会儿时间。”

巴基叹了一口气，用手抓了抓他的头发。“老天，”他的声音听起来饱含着歉意，“老天，史蒂夫，真抱歉。你之前应该跟我说一声。这——你会好起来吗？”

“我会没事的。”史蒂夫加重了他的语气，他可以感受到呼吸道开始放松下来了。真的，他只是需要时间冷静一下，他会没事的，只要巴基别再问他问题，先别管他。

巴基好像获得了这样的信息，闭上了他的嘴巴，抿起的薄唇形成一条有些担忧的直线。史蒂夫花了几分钟才恢复了正常，这才想起来要尴尬。他刚才那有些语无伦次的话，他觉得自己现在像个傻瓜，这些都明明白白地表明了他一团糟。真的，巴基现在不会愿意再花时间和他在一起了，他这么想着。但巴基只是轻轻地把手搭在他的背上，引着他来到屋顶中间的一张小桌子上，让他坐在了椅子上，他的表情柔和，还带着些担心，他在等着史蒂夫的呼吸平稳下来，他并没有跑掉。

“我很抱歉。”他又小声地说了一句，自己也坐在了椅子上。

史蒂夫笑着耸了耸肩，喝了一口他的酒。外面有点冷，但是朗姆滑到胃里的感觉让他很舒服，他觉得很暖和。

“没事的。”史蒂夫说，“我习惯了。它就这样。”

巴基用有些奇怪的，带着点深意的眼神看了他一眼，那种好像他本来想说些什么的眼神，但他最后就只是点了点头，伸手去拿刚刚带上来的那瓶酒，给自己满上了一杯。史蒂夫紧攥着他差不多还有半杯酒的杯子，也倒回了椅子上。现在他不用把全部精力都花在防止自己把肺咳出来，终于可以看看四周了。而等他终于看清楚周围的景色时，他忽然又要喘不上气来了。整座城市在他脚下展开，一座座大楼里黄色的灯光就像是天上的群星闪烁着，黑黝黝的楼房被里面温暖的黄色灯光点亮。史蒂夫顿时觉得有些手痒，想把眼前的景色都画下来，他都有些希望自己随身带着他的素描本了。

“哇哦。”他最后只这么轻轻说了一句。

巴基看着这片景色微笑着，他的嘴唇翘起，脸上的笑容比他之前那种放肆的自得的笑容要沉静，这种笑容不知怎么地，让史蒂夫觉得更私人，更亲密。他希望可以一直保有这个笑容。

“没错，哇哦，”巴基的声音甚至有些虔诚，“这是我最喜欢这栋楼的地方。我常常来这里。”

史蒂夫可以理解原因，在这里，被纽约不那么夜晚的夜色包围着，汽车带着呼啸声在他们脚底穿梭，高楼黑色的剪影包围着他们。史蒂夫几乎觉得世界就剩下他们两个了，除了他们的世界和那个充满着陌生人的公寓都融进了夜色，融进了巴基柔和的眼神里，融进了巴基环着酒杯的手指里。有那么一瞬间，史蒂夫完全忘记了要紧张，变得沉稳冷静，因为这时刻就好像巴基正在与他分享一个他的秘密，一个只有他和这一片宁静的夜色才知道的秘密。

“那么，”巴基又开口了，打破了这片宁静，那种打趣般的笑容又回到了他的脸上，“我一直想问你——你真的来自布鲁克林吗？”

“什么——？”史蒂夫突然记起了他指节上那几个黑色的字母，这是他的第一个刺青，也是他母亲死前送给他的最后一份礼物（那是他十六岁生日，他本来不确定她会这么由着他，但她只是微笑着在他的指节处印下一个吻。那刺青会伴随着他一辈子。她就那么看着他，就好像在那个时候就确信他会有所作为，对他说，“永远不要忘了你来自哪里，史蒂威。”），他低下头，手蜷成一个拳头，因脑子里的这段记忆而微笑，轻声回他，“哦，没错，我从没离开过它。”

巴基的脸像是被点亮了一样，还有点惊讶，“真的吗？”他的眼睛好像也亮了起来，“我也来自布鲁克林。你家在哪片区？”

原来他们竟然住的很近，但也不是那么近，至少没近到可以在同一个学校上学。巴基一直叨念着这是多么不可思议了，他们住得这么近，可是竟然到现在才知道，这世界真小！你能想像如果我们去同一所高中，更早地遇到对方吗？史蒂夫一直在笑，而巴基对他们曾住得如此之近这个事实表现得过分兴奋了，不停地说着一些搞笑的事，像是，上帝啊，我们可以成为最好的朋友，你难道不这么觉得吗？如果史蒂夫不跟着他一起笑的话，他也不知道自己会做些什么（也许会做点什么蠢事，像是吻住巴基那红得过分的嘴唇，好让他不要再讲话了，在他的嘴巴里实现他所有的幻想之类的）。

结果他们什么都跟对方讲了，又什么都没讲。巴基喝得越多，讲得也越多。史蒂夫知道了他喜欢喝黑咖啡，他父亲是军队的，他的童年一直在各地辗转着，最后差不多在准备上高中的时候终于在布鲁克林的汉密尔顿安定了下来。史蒂夫知道了巴基在高中毕业后并没有马上上大学，而是休息了一年，因为不知道自己要做什么（“我就是有点，你知道的，无所适从。”巴基这么说，尽管他脸上还带着笑容，但史蒂夫能感觉到他的难过，他在心里不顾一切地暗暗决定，他永远不想再在巴基脸上看到这样的表情），在那一年里，巴基出了点摩托车事故，差点失去了他的左臂。史蒂夫听到这里不禁睁大了他满是担忧的眼睛，试着说出些什么安慰的话，但说出来的却只是些磕磕巴巴，语义不详的单词，巴基就只是笑着摆了摆手（“我说差点，对吧？现在没事了”）。

巴基一直在帮史蒂夫倒酒，而史蒂夫也没停，因为酒精让他很暖和，巴基也让他很暖和。每次当他凑过来帮史蒂夫倒酒的时候，史蒂夫都闻得到他味道，他闻起来像香烟，须后水还有他们一直在喝的这种苏格兰酒的味道。史蒂夫真高兴他让萨姆今天晚上拉他过来了。这是近段时间里在他身上发生的最好的事。当那瓶酒差不多空了的时候，史蒂夫已经比任何时候都醉了，但是他比任何时候都开心。他看着巴基正手舞足蹈地比划着跟他说起他和娜塔莎有一次去参加一个toga party（参加者都必须穿一种叫toga的古希腊罗马宽外袍出席，译者注），他忽然觉得把那里的“出口”指示牌偷回来是个好主意，结果他们不得不把那牌子放在娜塔莎的袍子底下偷回公寓，因为，显而易见的，娜塔莎预见到了她得在袍子下面穿点什么，而他的外袍下面则什么都没穿。巴基的脸颊因为外面的冷空气和酒精的作用而泛着好看的红色，他的眼睛泛着亮光，还有一种真正喝醉酒的那种朦胧。史蒂夫觉得就算他的人生只有这么一次机会，他也可以就这么幸福地死去了。这想法突如其来地袭击了他，这么几个月来，他观望着，等待着，不断地和自己内心深处的感觉做斗争，而现在，这种感觉如此浓烈，他差点觉得自己就要被它这么打进椅子里去了。

上帝救救我，史蒂夫心里想着，一时又惊恐又兴奋又紧张，我也许真的爱上他了。

\---

等到巴基最后把史蒂夫拉起来，又推又拽就差把他背起来地弄下了防火梯，重新回到房间时，时间已经很晚了。史蒂夫烂醉如泥，连回到巴基的房间都没有感觉。公寓里空荡荡的，哪些人都跑哪去了？上一秒房间里不是还人满为患，吵吵闹闹的吗？但是史蒂夫又认真想了一下，或者说试着认真地想了一下，才慢慢意识到他和巴基在屋顶上已经待了好几个小时了。公寓的另一边，更靠近玄关的门紧闭着，那肯定是娜塔莎的房间，因为门把手上挂着一件内衣。巴基不禁在看到它的时候大笑了几声。

“真有她的。”他嘟囔道，多半是在跟自己说，把史蒂夫的手机还给了他。史蒂夫就这么盯着它看，怎么也想不起来巴基到底是什么时候拿走的。后者笑着把史蒂夫带到了门边，送他下了楼，“我刚刚给萨姆发了短信，告诉他你没事，我会送你回家的。”

“哦。”史蒂夫缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，磕磕绊绊地下楼梯。巴基强壮的手臂环住了他的腰，稳住了他，史蒂夫向他道了谢。

巴基绽开一个笑容，他们好像突然就来到了街边，他正在帮史蒂夫拦出租车。后者皱着眉头瞪着他，为什么巴基的脚步那么稳定，整个世界都在晃呢，他怎么不晃？

“你没醉？”史蒂夫的话含含糊糊地堆在嘴边。

巴基笑起来，“哦，我醉了，相信我。”他的心情显然很好，“但是我比你大一点，比你多了那么几年和酒精打交道的经历。”

史蒂夫想朝巴基再走近几步，他觉得巴基的手臂很暖和，他喜欢他靠在他身上的感觉，但是他在路边绊了一下，巴基不得不伸出手去扶了他一把，笑了起来。

“小心点。”他的脸突然靠得离史蒂夫很近，眼神专注异常地盯着史蒂夫的嘴唇看。有那么一瞬间，史蒂夫有个疯狂的想法，巴基要吻他了。但他只是笑了一下，翘起的嘴角有些什么史蒂夫不明白的奇怪讯息，让他们两个都站稳了：“我今天晚上很开心，真高兴你能来。”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，“我也是。”向巴基的方向靠得更近了。

巴基最后终于拦到了一辆出租车，史蒂夫集中注意力想起了自己公寓的地址告诉了司机。巴基伸到口袋里拿了几张纸币出来，史蒂夫想了一会儿才反应过来他这是要干嘛。等他要去制止他的时候，已经太迟了，他已经把钱递给了司机。

“我可以自己付。”史蒂夫知道自己的语气听起来有点耍性子，有点幼稚，有点太在意了。

巴基笑起来，他的面容柔和下来，“下次吧。”他伸手去开车门，试着把史蒂夫塞进去。

“我会还给你的。”史蒂夫坚持说，突然想到了一个好主意，在巴基把他往车里塞的时候猛地转身，差点被自己绊倒了。他用一种过分热情得仿佛不知道自己在说什么的声音说，“嘿，我可以给你画点什么。你说过你喜欢我的画，你说过的，还记得吗？不管你要什么，我都可以的。”

巴基又笑起来，上帝啊，难道他笑起来总是那么好看吗？

“听起来不错，”他回道。这一次，史蒂夫总算肯听话让巴基把他塞进车子里面了。巴基关上车门的时候停了一会儿，用更轻的声音跟他说，“晚安，史蒂夫。”过了大概一个心跳的时间，他又加了一句，“上床前再喝杯水好吗？”

“我会的。”史蒂夫听自己这么回他。

然后巴基就关上了车门，向他挥手道别了。车子移动起来。史蒂夫一直到差点在自己公寓的楼梯上绊倒才想起来，他还是没有巴基的联系方法。想到这，史蒂夫停下了脚步，靠着走道的墙壁对着天花板说了声：

“操！”

\---

史蒂夫第二天早上醒过来的时候觉得自己想去死。他尽力在吐出来之前挪到了厕所，考虑到他现在的状况，他觉得自己赢了。等史蒂夫终于有办法拖着他的身体来到厨房时，他虽然还是觉得很恶心，但已经不会想把整个胃都吐出来了。他呻吟着把头放在了桌子上，让它冰冷的表面冰凉着他的皮肤。

“我再也不会喝酒了。”史蒂夫真心实意地说。

萨姆笑起来，看上去马上就要说些什么落井下石的话了，但可能史蒂夫看上去非常好地诠释了“可怜”的含义，他选择了闭上嘴巴去帮他倒了一杯茶，然后转身去做早饭了。过了几分钟，萨姆回来在史蒂夫桌前放下了一大杯水，还有一盘培根和煎蛋。

“吃吧，”他自己也拿了一杯咖啡坐了下来，“多喝点水，会舒服点的，我保证。”

史蒂夫没什么力气去回应他，就只是很听话尽职地把食物都吃了下去。太油了，还放了太多盐，他应该感到恶心的，因为他通常早餐不喜欢吃这些，而更喜欢简单的东西，像是吐司或是贝果，抹上层奶油或起司就够了。但是现在史蒂夫需要的正是这个。当他把所有食物都吃完，又一口气干下了整杯水后，他觉得自己要比早上刚醒来的时候好受了一千万倍（要做到这点其实并不难，鉴于他刚醒来的时候觉得自己就像被一辆大卡车碾过一样难受，但还是很感恩）。

“那么，”萨姆开口了，嘴边还带着一点笑意，他看出史蒂夫现在更像个人样了，“昨晚过的不错？”

史蒂夫皱起眉头，“额，”他还在试图回想昨天晚上发生了什么，他的全部记忆就只有巴基疯狂的冒险故事，他靠在他身旁的感觉，还有他在没有吻史蒂夫之前的那个表情，“我猜，差不多吧。我不知道。”

萨姆冲史蒂夫扬起了眉毛，“是就是是，不是就是不是，史蒂夫，”萨姆的表情像是在强忍着不笑出来，“没有什么'差不多'。”

史蒂夫瞪了萨姆一眼，或者至少他是这么计划的。他在冲进厕所之前没来得及戴上眼镜，所以不是很确定他现在看起来像是在瞪萨姆还是只是在冲他斜眼睛。

“闭嘴。”他说。

萨姆翻了个白眼，若有所思地喝了口咖啡，过了一会儿貌似随意地说，“我本来不确定你昨天晚上会不会回来。”

史蒂夫冲萨姆眯起眼睛，他怀疑，这不是他第一次，甚至第二次这么想了，这一切是不是都是萨姆预谋好的？如果这真是萨姆做的，他也不会觉得奇怪。

“为什么这么说？”史蒂夫的视线转到了咖啡上，他可以感觉到自己的脸颊开始发烫了，“我们又没有做什么，就只是讲讲话而已。”

萨姆嘲笑他，“对啊，就聊了四个小时而已？”

“没错，”史蒂夫瞪了他一眼，可能比他打算的要更凶狠一点，“老天，我甚至还没他的号码。我也许以后再也见不到他了。”

萨姆哼哼了一声，“换作是我可不会这么确定。”他话里有话地说，站起来把空杯子放进了水槽里，缓步走出了房间，又扭过头对史蒂夫说，“你不会再吐了吧？会吗？我想去洗个澡。”

史蒂夫冲他摆摆手，盯着咖啡的残渣看了很久，思考着萨姆刚才说的话，他的样子就像他知道些什么史蒂夫不知道的东西，但还需要知道些什么呢？昨天晚上有一个那么完美的机会，巴基都没有吻他。尽管他靠得离史蒂夫很近，但那也可能是他想帮助史蒂夫，想让他完好无损地回到家而已。这可能根本代表不了任何事。

史蒂夫叹了口气，用手抓了抓头发，听见浴室里传来了水声。史蒂夫又这么坐了一会儿，然后决定他需要再回去睡上几个小时，反正今天是星期六，他也没其他地方好去。这么想着，他把空盘子放进了水槽里，挪回了自己的房间，关上了门，重新倒回了床上。把被子拉上来盖住了下巴，这是他从小养成的习惯，因为他在冬天总是生病，住的房子又不保暖。

史蒂夫的眼睛移到了他的床头柜上，他昨天竟然还有精力把手机好好地放在那，虽然他到现在都想不起来他到底是怎么回到家的。他隐隐约约记得他的手机在巴基手里，然后他又把它按到了史蒂夫的手里还给了他。史蒂夫咬着下唇想了一会儿，好奇心战胜了一切，还是决定伸手把它拿过来。

他花了一会儿去找他的眼镜，最后在地上找到了它，就在他昨晚脱下的牛仔裤旁边，谢天谢地，他昨天竟然有这个意识在昏迷之前把裤子脱下来。他戴上了眼镜，点开了收件箱，看到了他和萨姆的几条短信，但是他根本不记得自己有发过这样的短信。

史蒂夫 [3:48am]: 嘿，我是巴基，史蒂夫在我这儿呢，他美事，我马上就把他送会家

萨姆 [3:51am]: 谢啦

萨姆 [3:51am]: 你要是想的话可以留着他，我相信史蒂夫不会介意的

史蒂夫 [3:55am]: 憋让他再睡觉的时候吐出来

萨姆 [3:58am]: 放心，我会的

史蒂夫 [3:58am]: :o)

史蒂夫盯着巴基和萨姆这几条来来回回的短信，他本来应该感到惊恐的，萨姆几乎等于告诉了巴基，如果可以的话，史蒂夫愿意接受任何他乐意给予的东西。但史蒂夫却被巴基最后那条信息里可爱的小笑脸吸引了注意，忘记要生萨姆的气了。

他翻着手机，想看看巴基还用他的手机干了什么，因为他还是记不起来他到底什么时候拿走他的手机的。然后他发现了更好的东西（后来，史蒂夫反应过来，归根结底是萨姆把他拉去了那个party，不管他是有意还是无意，所以那天晚上发生的所有美妙的事情，他都应该感谢萨姆，史蒂夫恐怕永远失去了生萨姆气的权利了）。在他的通讯录里，多了一个人名，巴基·巴恩斯，一串数字尽忠职守地跟在后面。

史蒂夫感觉自己的心脏跳动得厉害，他试着不去想自己为了能拿到一个什么天杀的电话号码而这么患得患失是多么的可笑。据他所知，这也许根本不代表什么，也许这只是巴基“我想跟你做朋友”的表达方式。史蒂夫花了很长时间想想出个随意又合适的开场白。

在认真斟酌了大约十分钟后，他最后发了一条“嘿，我是史蒂夫，谢谢你昨天晚上照顾我”。但又马上变得焦虑起来，反思自己是不是应该说点别的。最后他就只是把手机挥到了一边，把眼镜拿下来放到一边，掀起被子把自己整个头都盖了起来，想要把脑子里的声音屏蔽掉，把那个叫嚷着他已经毫无疑问地在一切有可能之前搞砸了的声音屏蔽掉。

\---

史蒂夫这一觉睡了三个小时，虽然他还是觉得不够，但已经比第一次醒来的时候好太多了。他迷迷糊糊地摸索着找手机和眼镜，猜想着巴基有没有给他回短信？他会不会被他吓到了？史蒂夫最后在脚边的被子里发现了他的手机，眼镜则被压在了一只枕头下面。他把眼戴了起来，清楚地看到手机上显示他有一条新短信。

“那没什么，你今天觉得好点了吗？”

史蒂夫不由自主地笑了，根本没办法阻止那种温暖的感觉在身体里蔓延。他回了他一条：“多少舒服点了。”巴基并没有马上回他，而是在过了大概两个半小时之后才给他回了一条短信。在史蒂夫正在睡觉，好吧，在史蒂夫正在床上伸展着四肢，告诉自己要冷静下来，从床上下来，想着也许先去洗个澡，再来考虑接下来要干嘛的时候。现在已经下午三点钟了，但史蒂夫觉得自己还是可以利用剩下的时间干点什么的。

等他洗完澡回到房间后，他就发现了一条来自巴基的新消息。史蒂夫想试着不要表现得那么兴奋，但他的尝试失败得一塌糊涂。

“你今天有什么安排吗？”

史蒂夫在回短信的时候控制不住自己脸上那愚蠢的，过分灿烂的笑容，心里暗暗想着他的生活怎么会变成这样？

“也许去喝杯咖啡，画点素描。我星期一得交几份作业。”

这一次，巴基只花了几秒钟就回了他。

“听起来很赞，我也来和你一起吧。还是上次那个地方？”

史蒂夫的心脏已经要跳到嗓子口了，他回了一个“好的”。这不应该会让他紧张。巴基就像这样很自然地融入了史蒂夫的生活，他记得史蒂夫最喜欢的咖啡店。但史蒂夫确实很紧张，这太容易给他过多的期望了。就好像这次见面意义非凡，因为如果事情顺利了，这就将是昨天party之外，史蒂夫第一次和巴基成功的相处，真正长时间的第一次（他实在不知道party上那次算不算，因为他们两个都喝得醉醺醺的，顾不上会不会尴尬了），这也许预示着他们以后的顺利发展，先不管它发展什么。但如果这次不顺了...史蒂夫拒绝去考虑这个可能性。

他花了很长时间思考到底应该穿什么，最后觉得自己这样的举动实在是太愚蠢了，就随便套上了一条膝盖有点磨旧的深色牛仔裤，一件T恤和他最喜欢的那件蓝色开衫，虽然那开衫有点大了，但它是史蒂夫穿过的最柔软的东西。他把一本素描本扔进了包里，还有几只铅笔。在出门的时候戴上了一条围巾，天气还带着凉意，而他和冷空气从来就不是什么好朋友。在史蒂夫经过客厅往大门边走时，萨姆从沙发上挑起眉毛看了他一眼。

“你这么急匆匆的是要去哪？”

史蒂夫停顿了一下，手还伸在半空准备去拿他的外套，心里想着到底要告诉萨姆多少，“巴基在咖啡馆等着我。”他不确定要怎么表达，因为并不是他约巴基出来的，巴基只是打算和他一起出来而已。

萨姆咧开嘴笑了，“我以为你说过你没他的电话号码？”他现在很有逗史蒂夫的心情。

史蒂夫耸了耸肩，披上了他的外套，想把心里慢慢升起来的紧张感压下去。

萨姆贼兮兮地笑着，“我是不是应该回避一下？好让你把他带回家的时候给你们俩点独处的空间？”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼，把包甩过肩头，“随你怎么说，萨姆。”

“记住了，”萨姆在他身后叫道，“如果你们两个要上床的话，可不准选沙发！我们没办法洗沙发！”

“闭嘴！”史蒂夫扭过头冲他喊着甩上了门，脸因为萨姆的话变得通红。

在他身后，萨姆的大笑声甚至传到了走廊上。

\---

十来分钟后，史蒂夫坐在了自己的老位置上，在咖啡馆靠里面，挨着窗的位置，随便在素描本上勾勒着什么。他桌上的咖啡在慢慢变凉。他在画着卡座里一个佝着背趴在电脑上的女孩的背部曲线。他停下来盯着窗外看了一会儿，心里在想巴基真的会来吗？也许他刚才短信里就只是随便说说？他想了一会儿，皱着眉头转过头来，重新把注意力放回到素描本上，试图回想教授叫他们在星期一到底是交三份还是四份作业。

“嘿。”

听到这声音，史蒂夫吓得差点在位置上跳起来，他抬头看到巴基坐进了对面的椅子里。他的小心脏在胸腔里砰砰直跳，响到他甚至担心这心跳声会出卖他。他都没听到巴基过来的声音。

巴基绽出一抹笑容，把咖啡放到了桌子上。“抱歉，”他的声音显示他其实并不是那么抱歉，“不是故意要吓你的。”

“没——没事。”史蒂夫听着自己飘忽的声音，已经在大脑里揍了自己好几拳了。

巴基喝了一口咖啡，用他那双蓝眼睛上下打量了一下史蒂夫。史蒂夫低下头去看他手上的素描本，不想让巴基看到他脸上的红色。

“你今天看起来很不错，真令人惊讶。”他的声音带着笑意。

“是啊，多亏了你。”史蒂夫想也没想就这么回他，心里有半秒钟的惊慌，担心自己是不是不应该这么说。但巴基只是大笑了起来，史蒂夫知道当巴基真的被逗笑的时候，他的整个身体都会笑，那种眼睛眯起来，眼角堆起笑纹，埋着头，背也随着弯下去的笑。史蒂夫在心里想着，他一整天看着巴基这么笑也不会觉得厌倦。

“好了，”巴基还是带着笑容，他明亮的眼睛和眼里的玩味让史蒂夫的胃里就像有蝴蝶在飞舞。“昨天是我的生日。我有权力让自己稍微得意一点。就这么一次。”

史蒂夫笑了起来，“为什么我一点都不相信你说的‘就这么一次’？”他不确定这一切是怎么突然发生的，这种奇怪的，随意的说话方式，就好像他们认识对方已经有好几个世纪的感觉，但他猜这可能和巴基这么笑盈盈地看着他有关，那笑容神秘兮兮地就好像他们两个知道些其他人都不知道的秘密。

巴基笑了笑，身体向前倾了一些，小臂放在了桌子上。“聪明。”这个单词从他嘴里缓慢而绵长地吐了出来，他的嘴唇拉成了一个恶作剧般的弧线，像个坏笑，“我还以为你就只有一张漂亮脸蛋呢。”

史蒂夫一下子被咖啡呛到了。“你——我——我是说，”史蒂夫支支吾吾地话也说不清楚了，他清了清嗓子，刚才那种短暂的轻松舒适消失了，换成了史蒂夫在巴基身边惯有的羞涩和紧张。“你没什么事要做吗？”

巴基盯着史蒂夫看着，就好像他是什么特别好玩的东西，史蒂夫不知道这是好事还是坏事。巴基耸了耸肩。

“应该有的，”他倒回椅子上，喝了一口咖啡，透过杯子的边缘看向史蒂夫，眼睛里闪着的光就好像他准备要向史蒂夫泄露一个不为人知的罪恶。“我的论文导师已经帮我安排好了这一个星期得完成的事了。”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，有些猝不及防。巴基是个认真的聪明人，史蒂夫不知道他为什么这么想，但他知道他是个聪明人。当巴基不是在单纯地闲聊或瞎扯的时候，他讲话的那种方式，太认真正经了，那不像是一个不在乎自己的专业，仅仅是为了混个文凭的人。但是史蒂夫也完全想象不出来巴基一本正经地写学位论文的样子。他就是没想过。

“这——我是说，你——你论文写的是什么？”史蒂夫的语气听上去很急躁，这些词像是争先恐后地从他嘴里冒出来，他太想知道更多关于巴基的事了，而巴基现在正在跟他分享，他得抓住机会。

巴基耸了耸肩，就好像他的论文不是什么大不了的事。“我在研究同性恋文化的发展和二战时期美国及欧洲各地区关于性别和性向的观点变化；”他讲话的语气让史蒂夫觉得他想说的其实不止这些，而这只是他在回答过太多相同问题后得出的一个类似十秒电梯演讲（电梯演讲：在很短的时间内讲清楚事情大概或推销自己或产品。译者注）的答案。史蒂夫还想知道更多，想知道巴基是怎么想的，想知道他认真做过研究后关于这个课题的想法，尽管史蒂夫自己对其实这个话题一窍不通。

“哦。”他最后就只发出了这么一个音节，因为其他的任何回答都会让他显得狂热痴迷，“哇哦，这个，嗯，这个课题很酷。”

巴基笑了一下，他的笑里有些什么柔软的东西，就好像他很感激史蒂夫这么看待他的论文课题，就好像他松了一口气，就好像史蒂夫的意见对他很重要。

“是啊，”他说，“我也喜欢这么想。”

史蒂夫回给他一个温暖的笑容，至少他希望那是一个温暖的笑容，但他又感觉这个笑容挂在脸上有些尴尬。于是他赶忙低下了下巴，用素描本遮住了脸，不想让巴基发现他在脸红。他们就这么安静地坐了一会儿。史蒂夫偷偷地瞄了一眼巴基，他就只是坐在那儿，盯着窗外看，也许就只是随便看看窗外的人，喝着他的咖啡，虽然没什么事情做，也丝毫不觉得无聊。史蒂夫当然知道干坐着看他画画并不是一件特别有意思的事情。巴基突然扭头看向史蒂夫，刚好逮住后者在偷瞄他，这让史蒂夫的脸再一次变得通红。但巴基就只是放下他的咖啡，身子向史蒂夫这边倾了过来，对他很感兴趣的样子。

“你在画什么呢？”他听起来是真的挺好奇的。

史蒂夫耸了耸肩，视线重新回到他的画上，他的画笔已经好几分钟没有再在上面添任何一笔了。“就随便画画，”他喃喃道，“教授想让我们做一些实物写生。”

巴基咧开了嘴，“挺酷的。”他听起来真心实意。看了一会儿，脸上的表情又变得若有所思，就好像他在认真地思考着什么事情，然后他又开口了，一字一句地问史蒂夫，“嘿，昨天晚上你说要给我画点什么，你是认真的吗？”

不是，史蒂夫在心里这么说，却听到自己回答道，“是啊，当然。你想让我画什么？”

巴基耸了耸肩。“看你喜欢，”他说，“你才是艺术家。”

史蒂夫知道了，他知道他最想画什么了。而巴基这么说，就等于给了他一个全通证，他可以要求任何他想要的。他也许终于有机会满足从上学期第一眼看到巴基走进写生教室时就埋藏在心里的，叫嚣着啃噬他的心的渴望。史蒂夫知道这个请求很奇怪，他不想把巴基吓跑了，不是在他好不容易可以靠得离巴基这么近的时候。但是这种感觉，这种几近疯狂的欲念，已经潜伏在史蒂夫骨血之下太久太久了，他没办法就这么让它白白溜走。

“额，我不知道你是不是——我是说，我——对不起，这也许听起来很诡异，但是我可以——你介意我——我可以画你吗？”史蒂夫最后这么问道，他几乎是一个一个地往外蹦单词，句子组织得一片混乱。他的声音也太大了，有些过分狂热。有那么一瞬间，巴基就那么看着他，史蒂夫害怕他会就这么走掉，害怕自己把事情彻底搞砸了。但下一秒，他就看见巴基笑了，他感到胸口的那根弦一下子松了下来。

“我吗？”巴基听起来像是要被史蒂夫逗笑了，而不是别的什么，明亮的蓝眼睛里带着一丝调皮的光彩。

“我只是——当你在给我们班当模特的时候，”史蒂夫想让自己听上去没那么像紧张得要爆炸的样子，“你当模特的时候，就好像——我之前从没像那时画得一样好过，我就是想——我可以再请你当模特，再画你一次吗？也许我可以——”

“当然可以。”巴基说，那么随意，那么放松，唇边带着一丝淘气的笑容，就好像他完全知道史蒂夫想要表达什么，就好像他知道史蒂夫有多少个晚上都在想着他身体平坦的肌理，想着他红润得不可思议的嘴唇。

“我——真的吗？”史蒂夫问他，他可真讨厌自己的声音听起来像是充满惊讶的吱吱声。

巴基又重新倒回椅子上，眼神完全认真，“为什么不呢？”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，有些紧张地推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。“哦，额，好的。”他结结巴巴地说，“那你什么时候有空呢？”

巴基耸了耸肩，“我今天就没什么事做。”有什么东西隐藏在他的话里，但是史蒂夫却有些不明白。

“哦，”他被巴基如此爽快答应他的这个事实全力击中了，有那么一瞬间忘了要怎么思考，“哦，我——是的，好的。今天，嗯，今天可以。”

巴基冲着史蒂夫笑着，看着史蒂夫收拾好了自己的东西，没有让它们零零散散掉到地板上。他也不知道自己是怎么做到的，他觉得自己能把东西都带齐了就已经算很了不起了。他在心里叨念着，好吧，这真的要发生了。好吧。好吧。

\---

他们最后选择了去史蒂夫的公寓，那离咖啡馆只要十分钟，这是史蒂夫能想到的最近且最合适的地方，有所有他需要的画具，而且也不会受打扰。回去的路上，史蒂夫尽量控制住自己的思绪不要飘到萨姆在他早上出门时喊的那些话山。但实际上，他其实很高兴地发现萨姆确实把公寓留给了他，谢天谢地。不知道他到底是真的对史蒂夫如此有信心呢，还是只是为了鼓励他。

“额，不好意思，我的房间很乱。”史蒂夫开了门，脱掉了鞋子。他没有每天都把房间打理得干干净净的习惯，但只要没人动过他的东西，他总能知道它们放在哪儿，所以他也就更不在意他的坏习惯了。而萨姆则差不多每个月做一次大扫除，而在大扫除和大扫除之间的一个月里，他也没什么井井有条的好习惯。

“不，不会。”巴基咧嘴笑着环顾了一下他们的公寓，柔软的眼神还带着些欢喜，“你应该去看看我们的公寓，娜塔和我对家务都一窍不通。”

史蒂夫笑了起来，暗暗希望自己的笑声听起来不会那么上气不接下气，希望它听上去没那么焦虑。“我画画要用的东西都放在房间里...”史蒂夫停住了，他不知道怎样才能在不说出他们应该去他房间里做，做这件事的前提下表达出这个意思，他就是连这么想想都觉得太过了。

但是巴基只是向前走了一步，点了点头，跟着史蒂夫后面进了他的房间。史蒂夫去拿画具，而他则盯着史蒂夫贴在墙上的一幅幅纽约天际线素描，各种各样的公园和街道写生看着。

“它们真棒。”巴基背对着史蒂夫，但他仍然可以感觉到他讲这句话时嘴边挂着的笑容。

“谢谢。”史蒂夫轻声回他，从桌上移开了几本书，好去够那本他最喜欢的素描本，又大又重，有着奶油色画纸的素描本。也许他在这本子上花了过多的钱，但它真的很漂亮，而且这是他去年买给自己的生日礼物。

巴基转过身，手插在裤子口袋里，好奇地打量着史蒂夫的房间，“那么你是想在这里还是——？”

史蒂夫吞咽了一下，“这里就好。”

巴基点了点头，开始脱衣服。史蒂夫别过头去，装着很忙碌地在整理房间的样子：他捡起散落在床上和地板上的几本书，把它们堆在了房间角落；收集好散乱在各处的笔记，素描和一些大作品的研究草稿，小心地把它们压在桌上的茶杯下，杯子里的茶都已经冷掉了。等他再抬起头来时，巴基已经脱得只剩内裤了，哦，老天，史蒂夫之前怎么会觉得这会是个好主意呢？巴基在画室里，在离史蒂夫十几英尺的地方时就已经很美了。但是现在，巴基就站在离他五英尺不到的地方，就站在他小小的房间里，史蒂夫已经完全不能忍受了。他可以清楚地看到巴基宽厚的肩膀，紧绷在遒劲肌肉上的肌肤，还有那从他左肩纠结的伤疤一直蔓延到手腕上遍布的刺青，就好像要让他人生里这丑陋的一部分生出些美来。史蒂夫觉得自己可以就这么一直盯着巴基大腿上深刻的线条，或是他柔韧的背部。巴基那么大方地展示着他的的肌肤，如果不是他让史蒂夫突然想起这一切其实只是为了还他一个人情，让他想起巴基现在并不是在勾引他，让他想起他不可能像想像中那样拥有巴基的话，也许他真的会这么做，全然忘了画画的初衷。

“我要——？”巴基比划了一下史蒂夫的床。

史蒂夫把椅子上放着的一堆衣服拿开，空出地方给他坐在上面画画，低着头没看巴基：“好的。”

然后是一阵布料摩擦的沙沙声，当史蒂夫再次抬起头的时候，巴基已经慵懒地趴在了史蒂夫的床上，手支着下巴。

“你想让我怎么样？”巴基的声音很低沉，还带着磁性，史蒂夫从骨子里感受到了那种酥意。

史蒂夫真不明白他当初为什么会觉得这是个好主意？但现在后悔显然已经迟了，他可不打算转身逃跑，不是现在。

“额，就是——把你的手放下，对，就像这样，手臂交叉起来。”史蒂夫尽量让自己的声音听起来充满自信，他抑制住脸上的红晕。“能把头放在手臂上吗？头稍微往右侧一点，下巴抬高一点点。”

史蒂夫停了下来，咬着铅笔头，思考着，试图把自己的注意力放在画画上，但巴基正抬头看着他呢，透过他那长得不可思议的睫毛看着他，嘴边还带着一丝玩味的笑意。他的存在感太强了，更重要的是，他觉得有些呼吸困难了。

“像这样？”巴基问他，几乎是在挑逗他了。

史蒂夫抿起嘴，忽略了脸上因为巴基的语气而出现的热度。

“嗯，这样就很好。”他翻开素描本，打开到新的一页，希望等下笔之后，注意力能集中到画上，而不去想巴基从肩膀到后背零星散布着的淡淡雀斑，就好像晒多了日光浴的那种。

就这么一次，这个世界对史蒂夫还是很和善的，当他的笔尖触碰到眼前空白的画纸时，史蒂夫发现自己又陷进了疯狂的兴奋中，他不假思索地用手比划着巴基大胆的姿势。就像这样，突然之间，画画对他变得像呼吸一样容易，史蒂夫的手在画纸上飞舞着，就好像有一个什么看不见的计时器在跳动，他得赶着时间把他眼里的每一根线条，每一个细节，每一处他想牢牢记在脑子里的东西都画下来。这几个月来他意图重新对画笔运用自如的努力现在都融化殆尽了，他唯一能记得的就是纸上勾勒的图案，指尖下绝对流畅自然的线条。史蒂夫大概这么忘我地画了半个小时，虽然眼前的草图仅仅初具雏形，他还没添上各种变化的阴影，也没决定背景要怎么完成，但史蒂夫完全相信这将会是他最棒的作品了。

在史蒂夫作画的过程中，巴基一直没有移动过，也没有说话，他就那么耐心自得地趴在那儿，眼睛里却闪着锐利的光芒，就好像他正在试图研究史蒂夫。史蒂夫几乎都能听到他大脑转动的声音了。巴基的视线本来应该很容易让史蒂夫分神，但大概过了十分钟后，史蒂夫就已经又全神贯注于观察和记录了，这使他全然忘了去思考巴基到底对什么如此感兴趣。

“我们真的要继续这么玩下去吗？”最后，在史蒂夫大概画了四十五分钟之后，巴基这么问他。

史蒂夫吓了一跳，巴基的声音在他小小的，安静的房间里显得格外响亮，他甚至能够听得自己心脏跳动的声音，那不完全是被吓到的。“什么？”

巴基的嘴唇卷起一个史蒂夫认为也许是危险的弧度，如果巴基曾经让史蒂夫害怕过他的话。

“哦，得了吧，史蒂夫。”巴基的声音从舌尖上滚出，温柔又甜蜜，“别装傻。这不适合你。”

“我——”史蒂夫结结巴巴，“我没有——”

“看看你在我身边却总想要躲开的样子，“巴基进一步解释道，就好像史蒂夫还不知道巴基已经知晓了这一切一样，他脸上的笑容也愈发灿烂，”还有你装作这所有的一切都对你毫无意义的样子。还是说我们得继续假装你其实并没有用那种要把我扑倒的目光盯着我看？”

史蒂夫的脸随着巴基的话慢慢变得通红，但鉴于他从没有逃避过他生命里的任何一个对峙，他就只是抬起下巴，紧紧抓着素描本，紧到指结都有些发白。巴基稍稍挪动了一下他的头，就几英寸，就好像他本来想要动，但考虑了一下还是放弃了这个打算一样。

“如果我现在动的话，会毁掉你的画吗？”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，画已经完成的差不多，就差一些阴影了，“不会。”

巴基笑了。“很好，”他坐了起来，滑到了床沿离近史蒂夫更的地方，动作轻盈得像一只猫，伸出一条腿勾住了史蒂夫的椅脚，把他拉得更近了点。他伸手去拿史蒂夫抵在他俩之间像是充当盾牌的素描本，就好像这是他俩之间唯一的阻碍，事实上它也确实如此。问道，“我可以吗？”

史蒂夫不由自主地点了点头，有点害怕，因为巴基要来看这幅画了，因为他不受控制地把这幅画画得太柔软，太亲密了。但巴基就只是把素描本拿起来放在了一边，视线一直在史蒂夫身上。突然之间，史蒂夫有些害怕也许自己看上去太柔软了。

“那么，”巴基吐出这么一个单词，“我很好奇，你到底是会采取行动呢，还是要一直用你那双狗狗眼盯着我？我是说，我，在你房间里，赤裸着。我不知道还要怎样才能把我的意思表达得更加明白？”

史蒂夫耳边血液的轰鸣声几乎让他听不清巴基的话了，更别提要消化巴基在说服他他其实也对他有意思这个事实。于是他就这么嘴巴半张，盯着巴基看着，试图想出足够的单词，好凑出一句完整的话。

“但是我以为——我是说，你——昨天晚上，”史蒂夫最后说，“昨天晚上，你——我以为你要来吻我了，但是然后我——你——”

“史蒂夫，”巴基笑了，抬起手轻轻地用手指沿着史蒂夫的下颌线抚摸着，“你那时候喝醉了。我也醉了。我不能就这么——那么做是不对的。”

比起史蒂夫发烫的肌肤，巴基的手指显得清凉多了。而史蒂夫还因为这些新信息和他突然可以有机会和巴基这么亲密的事实而有些头昏脑胀，更重要的，更重要的是他还在试图搞清楚这究竟怎么可能？巴基怎么可能想要史蒂夫？而且显然，巴基对史蒂夫的这种兴趣已经有一段时间了！因为巴基和史蒂夫是完全截然不同的人——巴基他又高又强壮，有点不修边幅，但又有种自然而生的气质，那种慵懒得好像刚下床的气质总是让史蒂夫不由地移开他的视线。他看着巴基，难以想像巴基眼里的他，他觉得自己全身上下都很尴尬，瘦弱得过分，青春发育期也没能改变什么，史蒂夫真不明白。

史蒂夫想把他脑袋里的想法都表达出来，还有更多，但他最后就只是问了一句，“为什么是我？”

巴基又笑了，但这次的笑容带着些苦涩和难过，就好像他不敢相信史蒂夫竟然会这么问，就好像史蒂夫才是疯狂的那个。

“你不可能——我的老天，史蒂夫，”巴基吸了口气，他的脸凑的离史蒂夫太近了，他甚至都能看到他眼睛里绿色的光斑了，“你得知道自己有多不可思议。每当我看到你的画，看到你的时候，都总是会被打动。你是我碰到过最有意思的人，相信我，有意思的人，我遇到的可不少。”

“我——什么？”史蒂夫又结巴了，这一切发生得太快了，他还晕头转向地试着跟上节奏，“但是你——我以为——你——”

巴基笑了，柔软而安静的笑容浮现在他脸上，那种史蒂夫以前曾在他脸上看到过的笑容，那么一两次，在他心不在焉的时候。史蒂夫在心里叫着，哦，我的天，我真是个白痴！

“好了，现在我要让你闭上嘴巴了。”

巴基倾身向前，让他们之间那少得可怜的几英寸距离完全消失了，他吻上了他。那是一个轻柔的，不带一丝欲望的短暂的吻，但已经足够让史蒂夫的心脏在胸腔里发疯般地跳动了。等巴基移开的时候，史蒂夫感到了空虚。他盯着巴基，有那么一瞬间觉得难以相信。而等他终于把这个吻在脑子里消化完毕的时候，他倾身向前吻上了巴基，饥渴迫切地吻他，迫切到也许有些过于热情了。他们牙齿碰着牙齿，舌头缠着舌头，他现在毫不怀疑巴基会允许他这么做，巴基也想要这个。他伸出手在巴基的皮肤上滑动着，他的皮肤很温暖，但在史蒂夫手下仍显得有些冰凉。他感受着巴基平坦结实的胸肌，肩膀的曲线和他手臂上旧伤疤留下的纠结肌理。巴基在史蒂夫嘴里呻吟着，把他拉得更近，扯着他的衣服，想抚摸他的肌肤。当那双手来到他凸起的髋骨时，史蒂夫不由地颤抖起来。下一瞬间，巴基拉开了史蒂夫的牛仔裤，跪在床上压低了身体，史蒂夫的脑子里就只剩下，哦天呐，哦天呐，哦天呐，这真的发生了，这是真的，他要崩溃了——太多了，太多了。那湿润的热度，巴基舌头的感觉，简直让人难以思考，难以承受，太完美了——史蒂夫的释放快得让他有些尴尬，但当他眼前的白色消失后，他看到巴基抬着头对他笑，他抬起身子去吻他，自鸣得意地，心满意足地，热情地吻着他。史蒂夫不明白自己为什么过了这么久才看清楚，思考着他要怎样才能把这一刻保存到永远？

\---

史蒂夫和巴基一起坐在床上，背靠着他的胸膛，把素描本放在大腿上继续填补之前漏下的阴影和细节。巴基从后面密密实实地包围着史蒂夫，慵懒地在他的脖子上印下一个个轻柔的吻。史蒂夫觉得有些痒，但这感觉太好了。

“好了，”史蒂夫终于宣布道，在画的下方潦草地签上了自己的名字和日期，“好了，我画好了。”

巴基哼了一声，抬起下巴压在史蒂夫的肩膀上看他的画。史蒂夫能感觉到巴基抽了一口气。

“天呐，”他低沉的声音和第一次看到史蒂夫的画时一样充满了崇拜，但现在比那时更好，因为史蒂夫现在知道他的嘴巴尝起来什么味道，“这简直太棒了。你他妈的真是个天才，你知道吧？”

史蒂夫哼了一声，翻了个白眼，用手肘撞了一下巴基，脸上是淡淡的红晕。“你要注意点，”他说，“要是再一直说这种话，小心我会太过膨胀。”

“我对此表示怀疑。”巴基漫不经心地回他，从史蒂夫手上拿过素描本，想看得更仔细些。他的脸上慢慢绽开一抹笑容，看了一会儿后把素描本放在了一边，在史蒂夫的唇上轻柔地印下一吻，“谢谢你。”

史蒂夫扬起一边眉毛看着巴基，尽量不让自己笑得像个白痴。可他知道自己完全是在做无用功。

“你真的会好好保管它吗？”史蒂夫问，“你的意思是说，这难道不是为了把我骗上床的花招？”

巴基耸了耸肩，“我就不能二者兼顾吗？”他滑溜地辩解着。

史蒂夫发出一声轻柔的笑声，带着点吃惊的语气，他到现在也还没有完全相信这事真的发生在他身上了，不敢相信这真的是他的人生。巴基笑着伸手把史蒂夫的头发从他脸前拨开。

“跟我去吃晚餐。”他突然这么说，史蒂夫感到他的胸腔因为巴基安静而真挚的声音竟有些隐隐刺痛。

他眨了眨眼睛，觉得自己的心脏已经跳到嗓子眼了，“你这是——你要跟我约会？”

“如果你愿意的话。”巴基的声音里的真挚也许有些溢出来了。

“一般人难道不都是先约会后上床的吗？”史蒂夫逗他，想看看是不是能再把巴基逗笑。他笑起来的样子就像暴风雨过后云层散开的感觉，这么多年来，史蒂夫第一次有了家的感觉。

巴基咧开一个大大的笑容，甚至笑出了声音。“应该是吧。”他说，眼神又变得淘气起来，“但我从来就不喜欢好好遵守规矩。”

史蒂夫安静了一会儿，慢慢地消化这所有的一切，看着闪耀在巴基眼睛周围那不可思议的柔软，还有他那乱糟糟披散着的头发。

“好的，”史蒂夫说，“一起去吃晚餐。”

“很好。”巴基凑上去吻住史蒂夫，这个温暖而温柔的吻，就像是一个诺言。

 

END


End file.
